Christmas Ball
by nic73
Summary: Nick invites Jenny to Senator Baldwin's Christmas Ball. I hope you find it a Christmas treat.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny's worked hard during the run up to Christmas. There have been so many orders that she's barely had time to eat. Kara has been a big help, coming over during her free evenings and weekends and Nick has done what he could, packaging the finished articles, keeping the books straight, making coffee, giving her back rubs and helping her to forget about all the stress late at night. Thankfully Kara and Nick hit it off when they finally met. Although he isn't outgoing, Kara talks enough that, a few nods here and there, are all that's required. These past three weeks, as they've spent more time together, Nick has loosened up around her and they are getting on well. Kara likes him and is very jealous, and loves how happy Nick makes her. Their relationship is going very well and they rarely spend time apart when they are free. Sometimes it all still feels like a dream that Nick has chosen her to give his affections too.

Nick takes the mail out of the box and scans it. He puts the bills on his desk in his office but one is of a personal nature. He removes his Jacket and hangs it over a chair at the table and opens the envelope. As he guessed, it's his annual invitation to the Christmas Ball held by Senator Baldwin Frost, at his mansion. Senator Baldwin is an old friend of his Dad's as they grew up in the same neighbourhood. These things are not of his taste but he feels obligated to attend every year to appease his Dad. He usually ducks out as soon as is polite. His eyes are drawn to the part that mentions a guest and he wonders if Jenny would like to go. He smiles as he thinks of walking in with her and how much better the evening will be with her by his side. At the thought of Jenny, he reaches down and takes his phone out of his pocket to give her a call to see if everything went to plan and then bounded up the stairs to get ready to meet her for dinner to celebrate the delivery of her final Christmas order.

Over dinner they talked about her plans for the new year. The orders are too many for her to handle and she needs to expand. Nick will help her find a small place to use as a workshop and all the legal hoops she needs to go through, while Jenny looks into the supplies and hiring. Now that the orders are finished she will work on a business plan that Nick will then look over before taking it to the bank for a loan.

"I'm sorry Nick my work's monopolized the conversation, how was your day?"

"It was good, I even won a case."

"The one with the little boy, you were concerned about."

"Yes the judge approved the placement and he's now out of the psychic ward. I hate it when they put children in there, they should have other alternatives."

Nick remembers the joy of Joseph's face when he told him he wasn't going back but that he was going home with Mrs Stanton. When Joseph had come into his life he'd immediately thought of Mrs Stanton, a past foster parent who, after losing a child in her care, hadn't accepted a child in nine months, and has he'd hoped she had not been able to resist Joseph's story and agreed to meet with him. That was all that was needed, Joseph did the rest.

Jenny reaches over and places her hand on top of Nicks and gives it a squeeze

"I'm glad, he was very lucky to get you as his lawyer. Did you see Lulu today?"

"Yes, we talked about arrangements over Christmas. She will have Anne Christmas Eve and then bring her over Christmas morning. We will open her presents and have breakfast then Lulu is driving to spend Christmas in the snow with her new boyfriend. So I have Anne until after the weekend."

"That's fantastic Nick."

"Yes and I'm glad you're coming too."

"I'll spend the morning with Kara as she's not going home until just before lunch and then I will come over to your place."

Nick flashes her a big smile. Christmas has always been difficult time for him. It brings back too many memories of his mother and how difficult they were after she died and his Dad's house, when they barely seemed to talk to one another. Nick being angry at him for sending him to boarding school and Burton being to busy to even notice his son's distress. They have been a little easier since Anne came along but he still spent most of it alone, but this year is turning out a lot differently. He's taken the days off work in preparation, after Lulu mentioned the ski-ing trip. He suddenly realises that he will need some different Christmas decorations, more suitable for a child. Jenny notices the look of panic that crosses Nick's face. She gives his hand a squeeze.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"I'm going to need some Christmas decorations."

Jenny smiles.

"You don't have any?"

She teases.

Nick looks a little embarrassed.

"I have a little, a wreath for the door, and some follage, Sandra made me buy them. She said, she refuses to work in a house without Christmas decorations."

Jenny laughs.

"I love Christmas decorations. We can go together on Saturday and I will help you choose some."

Nick looked dismayed

"I thought I would go online, there should be a place where you can buy a whole decoration package."

"I didn't know I was dating Scrooge. Come on it'll be fun."

Nick wasn't sure about that, the only good thing will be having Jenny along and he loves the way she's glowing with excitement.

"Okay, Thank you I would love your help. And as a thank you I would like to take you with me to Senator Baldwin's Christmas Ball."

This time it's Jenny's turn to look dismayed.

"I..I..I would feel so out of place.."

She leans forward across the table.

"...You get invited to the Senator's Christmas Ball!?

"Yes, he's an old friend of the family. Come on I usually have to endure it on my own, while, Dad catches up with his old buddies. If you like decorations, these ones will blow you away."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Then we will shop for a dress on Saturday, as well as decorations, my treat."

"I couldn't possibly let you..."

"Of course you can. You can buy the trimmings, you girls seem to think need to come with it."

Nick turns serious and looks intently at her.

"I would love to have you there, please come."

Jenny lets out a big sigh, and tells herself, at least she'll be with Nick.

"Promise never to leave my side."

Nick laughs

"That's the easiest promise I've ever been asked to make."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Thank you to mossi, tia and Laubelle88 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter of Christmas cheer.**

Nick checks in their shopping bags and then follows the maitre'd to their table. He's glad he had the forethought to book a place for lunch, he's happy to have a break from the crowds. He pulls out Jenny's chair before sitting down himself and thanks Joe after taking a menu from him. The restaurant is busy, but, not madly so, and they've been seated in his favourite quiet corner, and Nick lets the stillness wash over him. It's usual for him to be out shopping after Thanksgiving, it's his policy to avoid it at all costs, presents are bought and wrapped by the time the Turkey's served. He places his clasped hands on the table and looks over at Jenny, he returns her smile.

"This was a great idea Nick. Finally we can hear ourselves speak."

"Pardon?"

They both laugh at his silly joke. Nick looks pleadingly at Jenny.

"Please tell me, I have enough decorations and we can now turn our attentions to buying your dress?"

"You're not fooling me Fallen, I know you enjoyed that more than you expected to."

Jenny's right. The only thing Nick had been looking forward to today was being with Jenny, but he found he enjoyed discussing with Jenny the style his decorations should take. His idea was to leave it in Jenny's hands but, it soon became apparent, that she wasn't going to let that happen. She pointed out that unless he wanted to do this every year, he'd better get something that he felt good about. When they entered the first department store Christmas shop, he'd looked around bewildered. There were so many options and a lot of it was actually ugly when you looked past the glitter. Jenny took pity on him and offered a few suggestions for him to choose from, and they went with a 'night before Christmas theme' that encumbered a traditional look, but had some fun elements as well for Anne. Jenny made some wonderful suggestions but only after he decided on something he liked. And what he loved was watching Jenny's face as she explained her ideas, and her expressions fleeting between excitement, earnestness, and concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I think you'll find it more boring than the decorations, a lot of waiting around."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Don't worry about me, as long as there's a place to sit, I'm very patient, especially when the prize is to see you in lots of lovely dresses."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Nick leans across the table.

"Just don't rush your decision, because you're worried about me, I want you to find the perfect dress."

"No problem there, you've been forewarned and it's you that has to live with your decision."

"Good. Now lets choose something to eat. I'm starving."

This is the one! Jenny thinks to herself as she looks at her image in the mirror. She loves the delicate colour and the soft fall of the fabric, and she has to admit that she looks amazing in it. She also knows that this is definitely the one, as she doesn't want to show Nick, she wants him to see it on the night, after hair and make up presents it in its full glory. She swirls a few times and looks at it from all angles, before reluctantly taking it off and putting on her street clothes. As she steps out of the dressing room, the assistant comes towards her. Jenny tells her what dress she's chosen and that she doesn't want her boyfriend to see it. The assistant understands and prepares to wrap it up. Nick looks up surprised when Jenny comes out, he stands up walks towards her concerned.

"Is everything all right, I thought you had a few more dresses to try on."

Nick's surprised again when Jenny throws her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss.

"Everything is fine, the search is over. I found the perfect dress, but you're not going to see it until the night."

Nick looks into Jenny's shining eyes and forgets all the hours of waiting, he's happy to go along with whatever she wants. As she kisses him again, he murmurs against her lips.

"I think I just may love surprises."

She'd looked gorgeous in everything she'd tried on, so he can only imagine that this dress is something special. After Nick paid for the it, they leave the shop to discover it had started snowing, hard. Nick looks up at the sky and the clouds look heavy, the snow could be here for the night. He grabs Jenny's hand and they run to the car. As he drives home the snow starts settling fast. When they arrive back at his home it's is already an inch thick on the ground. They exit the car and Nick goes to the trunk to take out the bags. As he's straightening up something hits him on the back and he hears a giggle. He quickly turns around and promptly gets hit in the chest with another snowball. He holds up his hands full of bags.

"I see you play fair."

Another snowball hits him and he carefully, but quickly, puts down the bags and chases after Jenny. Jenny squeals and turns to run. Unfortunately her shoes are not as suitable for the snow as Nicks and he soon catches up with her and tackles her, pulling her down into the snow with him. She's trapped beneath him and suddenly she fills with panic as memories flicker across her mind. Nick sees this and's filled with horror at his thoughtlessness.

"I'm sorry Jen, I wasn't thinking." He starts to roll off her.

Jenny doesn't want his innocent gesture to spoil things so she hits his arm and pushes him. The unexpected movement lands Nick on his back. Jenny is up quickly and climbs on top of him. She tries to take some snow but he grabs her arm and uses it to pull her down close. They share a kiss. When they pull a part Jenny smiles at the sight of Nick with snow glistening in his hair, his eyelashes and his cheeks, this man is truly gorgeous. She kisses it away, Nick reaches up and tucks the hair that has escaped from under her hat, behind her ear. He pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear.

"I'm getting soaked laid in the snow, can we take this indoors."

Jenny laughs

"My practical Nick. Only if I get to help you into something dry."

"You read my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I appreciate all those who are reading this story and especially the ones that review and tell me their thoughts. I will be concentrating on this story now with the hope that I will finish it before Christmas. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Nick gathers up his things, he's running late. The meeting with the board had ran long and put him behind with everything else he had to do that day. He looks at his watch, his plan was to leave an hour ago, he takes out his phone and calls Jenny on the way to his car.

"Hi Nick"

Nick notes she sounds a little stressed.

"Everything okay Jen?"

"Yes, yes, just getting ready?"

"I'm sorry, but, things ran long today and I'll be late picking you up, but I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Nick's surprised by Jenny's response.

"Oh Nick, thank goodness for that. I'm running late too, my hair won't behave and don't get me started on my make up. Everything's going wrong, I'm going to have to start all over again."

Jenny is looking at herself in the mirror with despair as she's talking to him. She wants so much to look good for Nick tonight, and to do that very expensive dress justice. At the moment it's hanging on her wardrobe door, mocking her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"As I look at myself, Medusa, is the word that come to mind, one look at me and you'll turn to stone."

Nick laughs

"Take all the time you need, as I intend to never take my eyes off you tonight."

With a two-hour grace, that Jenny hopes is enough time, she hangs up the phone. There's a knock a the door, she grabs a towel and wraps it around her head and with a wipe in her hand scrubbing at her make up, she goes to answer. The sight of Kara almost makes her collapse on the floor with relief, instead she wraps her arms around her friend, embracing her in a tight hug. Kara talks in to her ear.

"I take it that preparations are not going well."

Jenny steps back and removes the towel.

"Look!"

Kara surveys the damage.

"I told you the style was too complicated."

"It looked great an hour ago, but has fallen apart while I was putting my make up on..."

"Which you messed up at the sight of pins falling out and ringlets and backing combing producing a medusa look."

"That's just what I told Nick. Luckily he called to say he was running late so there's repair time."

"I'm here to help and with a better solution for your hair."

Kara waves a paper bag she's carrying.

"Let's get started."

Kara pushes past Jenny, who stares after her with relief.

"What would I do without you."

"Not have gorgeous boyfriend taking you to the hottest ball in town, where you'll be rubbing shoulders with the whose who of Pittsburgh."

Jenny holds her head in despair.

"Don't remind me Kara."

Kara smiles at her friend.

"Don't worry, by the time we're done you'll outshine them all, even that gorgeous boyfriend of yours."

Jenny laughs with relief.

"I didn't know you were a fairy godmother."

"Cinderella, you shall go to the ball. Now into the shower and wash that hair again."

Jenny makes a salute.

"Yes sir!"

As Nick puts on his shirt his mind goes back to last year and every other year that he's done the same thing. Then, his preparations were done with reluctance and dread at the evening ahead. He much prefers intimate dinner parties than huge balls in fancy rooms. He admits the music and food is always good, but the politicking and ego 'upmanship' is a bore. Then there's the Senator's wife, who always latches on to him, and it's a delicate manouvre to get away. The first year he hadn't realised what was going on until she propositioned him. The embarrassing scene that followed (at least embarrassing for him) didn't halt her intentions, but, at least now he manages to get away before it goes that far. When he told Jenny, she promised to hold on to him extra tight when the Senators wife comes looking for her man. This year is definitely different, he can't wait to walk in with her. He buttons up his jacket, he gives a quick glance in the mirror and looks at his watch. Time to go. He's out the door when he remembers the flowers and present for Jenny sitting on the table. He quickly goes back in and scoops them up.

Jenny steps into the dress and Kara helps her pull it up and fastens the zip at the back. She moves in front of Jenny and straightens everything up. She moves from in front of the mirror so Jenny can see herself. She looks over her shoulder.

"Beautiful, Cinderella."

Jenny is smoothing the dress and turning one side then the other, looking at all angles. The simple band Kara brought for her hair is holding it in place firmly and gives the effect of little stars glittering in her hair. She turns and gives her friend another hug.

"Careful, lets not mess everything up."

"What time is it.?"

"8:40"

A panic look crosses Jenny's face.

"He'll be here in five minutes."

"Jenny don't worry, you only have to put your shoes on and you look perfect. I'll make myself scarce, as one look at you and Nick might forget all about going to the ball, and I don't want to witness that."

"I've haven't gone to all this effort to not go out somewhere."

"That's my girl, hold strong."

Kara collects the remnants of her hair and make up rescue, kisses Jenny on the cheek and is out the door. Jenny is putting on her second shoe when the doorbell goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny takes one more look in the mirror, smooths out the dress and takes a deep breath before going to answer the door. Nick is about to push the doorbell once more when he hears the lock mechanisms moving. The door opens and Nick catches his breath. He's stunned and finds himself unable to move. Jenny looks beautiful, his eyes start at her hair that twinkles and shines, they move to her beautiful smokey eyes and her red luscious lips. Her neck is long and graceful, the dress, a delicate apricot, touches at all the right spots, tiny pearls form a band that accentuates her small waist and the skirt falls gracefully to the floor. His eyes then travel back up as he imagines the flow of the dress as she walks and dances in his arms. A delicate scent invades his senses, that promises love, light and a hint of passion. Jenny has an amused expression on her face and he knows it's because he's fighting for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Inspiration hits and he pulls her into his arms and lets his mouth do the talking in a different way.

Jenny pulls away first a laugh escaping.

"I take it you approve Mr. Fallin."

"Very much so."

Nick tries to pull her close again, but she puts her hands on his chest.

"That's enough for now, my hair won't survive another kiss like that."

"I have other things on my mind other than your hair."

"You can forget other things, I haven't spent all this time and stress getting ready and not going anywhere, but later...I take it these are for me."

Jenny is nodding to the bunch of flowers in Nick's hand.

"Ah yes."

Nick reaches into the inside pocket of his Jacket.

"I got you this also"

There is a jewellery box in his hand.

"You shouldn't have Nick, you already bought the dress."

"An early Christmas present."

Jenny takes the box and inside is revealed a delicate pearl shaped diamond drop, on a gold chain. Jenny looks up at Nick her eyes shining.

"It's beautiful."

She lifts the delicate necklace out of the box.

"Will you put it on for me?"

Nick removes the necklace she's wearing and fastens the new one and plants a soft kiss just above the clasp. Jenny turns and takes his face in her hands and gives him a kiss.

"Thank you Nick."

She goes to the mirror to take a look.

"It's perfect."

Nick beams.

"Shall we go."

They take a cab from her place and Jenny is glowing as Nick can't take his eyes off her. She takes the opportunity to have a good look at him, and wonders how she ever had the strength to resist his advances as he looks devastating. She knows that she will be the envy of every woman in the room tonight. As her eyes move back to meet his, she almost gasps at the intensity she sees within. A shiver runs down her spine. Nick sees the reaction and his heart beats a little harder. He's been thinking back to when they first met and her reticence, now as he looks in her eyes he sees honesty, openness and trust. He vows to himself never to do anything to break the trust that she is giving him.

Nick notices the eyes that follow them as they move through the guests. Jenny has his hand in a death grip as he makes introductions. They finally find his Father talking with the Senator, who greets Nick as they reach the pair.

"Nick, how wonderful to see you. How are you doing?"

The Senator takes Nick's offered hand in a vigorous shake and pats him on the arm with his free hand.

"I'm good Senator, thank you for the invite, and congratulations on another term in office."

Nick turns manages to free his hand from Jenny's and puts it gently on her back and introduces her to the Senator.

"This is Jenny, Jenny this is Senator Baldwin, as he likes to be called."

"Yes, please call me Senator Baldwin, as, any friend of the Fallins is a friend of mine and especially one as beautiful as you."

Jenny feels a deep blush start to crawl up her neck. Nick rescues her as he hears the orchestra begin to play.

"Will you dance with me?"

Jenny immediately starts to worries.

"I haven't danced since high school."

"Don't worry, just stay close and follow my lead."

"How can I pass that up."

Nick takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. He turns her into his arms and pulls her in close. Jenny marvels at how easy it is to follow Nick. He's a great leader, she feels safe and steady in his arms.

"How did you learn to dance like that, I thought you went to an all boys school?"

"A nearby girls school were invited for dance class. I wasn't one to miss the opportunity to be with a girl."

"You must have taken note of the instruction as well."

"The best dances got the choice of girl, and I found it quite easy."

"I thank all those girls in your dance class."

After two dances, Nick feels a pat on his shoulder and he hears his Dad's voice.

"Can I but in Son and have a dance with Jenny?"

"Of course."

Nick sees panic in Jenny's eyes and whispers to her.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite and he's always in high demand on the dance floor, you will be fine."

Nick watches from the edge of the dance floor as his dad whisks Jenny away. He feels a presence at his shoulder.

"Hi Nick, she's very beautiful."

"Laurie, what are you doing here."

"Your father brought me."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you Nick, but I'm sitting this one out. You're dad has more energy than me. We have a table over there, would you like to join me?"

Nick and Laurie head towards the table she pointed out that has a good view of the dance floor.

"I'll go get drinks for everyone."

Nick makes his way to the bar when a hand grabs his arm. He turns to find the Senators wife standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick coughs to clear his throat and looks around him to see if there is anyone in sight to rescue him. He sees no-one.

"Good evening Mrs. Frost. Everything looks beautiful as always."

"Now Nick, you know I've told you to call me Trisha."

Trisha is standing much to close for Nick's comfort, but it's too crowded in the bar area for him to take a step back. She slips her hand through his arm and Nick can feel the slight pressure of her body against his as Mrs Frost leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you Nick. I hoped you would like what I've done with the place. I decorated it with you in mind."

Nick feels a tug on his arm.

"Come, let me show you everything that I've done."

Nick tries to gently remove her hold of him, but she holds on tight.

"That's very kind of you, but I have a date this evening and I'm here to get drinks for my party."

"I saw Nick, and she looks lovely and I'm sure Burton will keep her suitably amused until I get you back."

"Mrs Frost..."

"Trisha"

"Trisha. I need to get back."

She leans in even closer.

"Why Nick are you scared of me?"

(Nick's terrified)

"I'll get you back in one piece."

Nick manages to take a small step away so that her breath isn't so hot on his neck.

"C'mon Nick indulge your host just a little."

Nick stands firm.

"I'm sorry Mrs Frost.."

"Trisha."

"I'm sorry Trisha but I can't. I want to get back to Jenny."

"Jenny, so that's her name. A sweet name and I bet she's a sweet girl."

She leans in close once more, tightening her hold of his arm.

"I can do a lot better than sweet."

"Actually Mrs Frost.."

She sighs.

"Trisha."

"Mrs Frost, I'm enjoying 'sweet' very much."

"She's just a child Nick."

"Trust me Mrs. Frost, she's not."

Nick feels freedom behind him and takes a longer step back and gently but firmly pushes Mrs Frost's hand off his arm.

"Now I really must be getting back.

Trisha knows when she's beaten. She pats Nick's hand.

"Okay Nick, Until next year. I'll be here, I wonder if sweet Jenny will be."

Nick feels like he's been hit with a heavy body blow at Mrs Frost's words. The thought that Jenny may not be in his life next year has sent him reeling. He feels a hand on his arm once more, and a body invading his space, the voice is soft and gentle but this time it makes his heart skip a beat.

"Are you all right Nick? Was that the Senator's wife by chance?"

Nick comes back to the living.

"Yes, yes it was."

"I thought so, she's very beautiful and certainly likes to get up close and personal. It's lucky she let go of you before I got here or I would have torn her from you."

Nick smiles at the thought.

"Well that might have changed her mind about you."

Jenny's surprised.

"She talked about me."

Nick pulls Jenny in close so they don't have to shout.

"She said you were just a child and sweet. Oh and that you look lovely. Personally I think that she was understating things, because you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

Jenny looks up at him.

"Even more beautiful than the Senator's wife."

"Definitely!"

Jenny smiles up at him.

"Good"

She lays her cheek on his chest. Nick moves her away so he can look into her face.

"You weren't worried about her were you? Because there's never be anything between me and her, no matter how hard she tries."

He kisses her, in a way that let's Jenny know that she has nothing to worry about.

"Would you like another dance?"

"I thought you were getting drinks?"

"I am, but then I want you in my arms again, feeling you close to me and where there is just the two of us."

"There's a whole dance floor of people Nick."

"Not when I'm dancing with you."

Burton and Laurie have lapsed in to companionable silence and are watching the dancing. Laurie is watching Nick and Jenny, but is beginning to feel like she's intruding. They're wrapped in each others arms, with only eyes for each other, occasionally laughing and talking but just enjoying being with each other. Laurie catches Burton's attention.

"Nick really likes this girl."

"They've been going out for a while, she's a very nice girl and I think she's good for him. He's certainly not just focused on work any more and he's certainly happier."

Laurie looks at Nick and Jenny once more as she laughs at something Nick has said and Nick kisses her lightly on the lips. Laurie talks to herself.

"I wouldn't be surprised..."

Nick gently steers Jenny towards the doors of the banquet hall in to an adjoining room that is quieter and empty. He closes the door behind them and kisses her, as Jenny responds he takes her head in his hands and kisses her face, and talks softly to her.

"You're so beautiful, I've been wanting to do that for ages. Thank you for coming tonight. I've enjoyed every minute. I can't believe how lucky I was to bump in to you that rainy day and how happy I am that I didn't just walk away, that I asked you out."

Jenny puts her finger on his lips.

"I'm the one who's lucky. I never expected to feel safe and comfortable with a man again and certainly to not enjoy being with one. You have shown me patience and kindness, and I want to thank you for making me feel like a woman again."

Jenny kisses him and he pulls her tight to him. His feelings are overwhelming him and he wants to hold her close and never let her go again. He want to give her everything he possesses, and to share every thing he is. The last time he said these words, it was almost an experiment, a pleading, to see where they would lead. This time they're spoken with out deep thought, a spontanious, logical conclusion to what he's feeling, coupled with a desire to let Jenny know the depth of his feelings. He hopes as he says them that they won't frighten her away, that he hasn't made a mistake and he knows he speaks the truth.

"I love you Jenny."

As Nick holds his breath. Jenny looks deep into his eyes as if she's searching his soul, he doesn't even have the desire to turn away, he wants her to know him. She breaks in to a smile.

"I love you Nick."

**Authors notes: That's the conclusion of this mini fic. I guess it's really Love never runs smooth Part 2. I hope you've enjoyed it and that this chapter isn't too cheesy. Thank you to Mossi and laubelle88 for supporting me throughout with reviews They are a pleasure to receive****and to tia. ag and junneyjune who enjoy the story from another galaxy.** Wish you all a very happy Christmas and a wonderful new year. 


End file.
